


Alola's Champion

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash being forgetful, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: "Hey Ash?" Gou asked as they were walking around. "People keep saying that the Champion is here. Do you know who he is?"Ash looked at Gou with a smile on his face. "It's me!"
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 667





	Alola's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Ash forgets to tell Gou that he's a Champion?" - my 3:30am brain
> 
> Half an hour later, here we are
> 
> Enjoy lol

"Hey, is that the Champion?" Pointed out a little boy who was at the market with his mom.

Research Fellows Ash and Gou had just landed in the Alola region that morning. Professor Sakuragi had sent them there to gather information on the regional varrients that can be found within the region. However, before the duo headed into the forest, Ash suggested that they should check out the market. Gou, knowing that Ash had spent time living here, trusted him as the energetic trainer lead the way.

"The Champion is here?"

"I thought he left Alola shortly after the league."

"That has to be him!"

Gou overheard all of these passerbys talking about the Alola Champion. Who was he? They managed to arrive in the region on the same day, so maybe the duo would get to meet him. Would Ash challenge him to a battle?

"Hey Ash?" Gou asked as they were walking around. "People keep saying that the Champion is here. Do you know who he is?"

Ash looked at Gou with a smile on his face. "It's me!"

What?

Ash is the Alola Champion?

And he never mentioned it?

Gou laughed. "Be serious! Who is it?" He said with doubt laced in his voice. Ash pouted at the other boy. "I'm serious! I can even prove it to you!"

Gou crossed his arms. "Alright then." The rookie Pokemon trainer knew that Ash was amazing when it came to Pokemon, but isn't something as huge as being a regions champion something he would've brought up by now?

Ash walked up to one of the market stands that a friendly looking old lady was running. "Alola!" He greeted with his token smile and wave. The lady's expression grew into a wide smile when she realized that Ash was back. "Alola!" She replied. "I see that our Champion has returned! How's it been going lately?"

As those two started a conversation, the pieces began to click in Gou's head.

Ash wasn't lying about being Alola's Champion.

ASH WASN'T LYING ABOUT BEING ALOLA'S CHAMPION!

Gou's expression was a mixture of shocked and excitement. While Ash was still talking to the market lady, Pikachu turned to look at the other boy. "Pika?" The electric mouse Pokemon poked his trainer in the face as he pointed over at Gou.

Ash smirked. "See? I told you!"

Gou turned to Ash and slowly put his hands on the others shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me something as big as this?!" He questioned as he began to shake Alola's Champion.

Ash laughed while that was happening. "Sorry, I guess it never came up!" A small blush creeped onto Gou's face. "Well, I know now so I guess it's fine." He said as he avoided eye contact.

"How about this." Ash said. "After we check out the Pokemon Professor Sakuragi asked us to, let's go to Professor Kukui's house! The Pokemon I used in the league are staying there!" He said with a smile.

Gou's face lit up as he nodded. "Let's go!"


End file.
